


Malfoy's Don't Cuddle

by Moonywritesfanfic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 08:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10271999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonywritesfanfic/pseuds/Moonywritesfanfic
Summary: Drarry oneshot





	

“Potter, I told you, I. Don’t. Cuddle. Malfoy’s don’t cuddle.” Draco drawled one morning as he fixed his tie in the mirror.

Harry’s face set into a crooked smirk as he got himself out of bed to start his day.

That night both boys were thoroughly exhausted when they got home and barely making it in the door they undressed and collapsed into the bed.

It was about 3 am when Harry woke up, limbs pinned to the bed, warm breath blowing against his neck, his body so hot Harry felt like he couldn’t breath. A feeling however, that he adored.

Draco sniffled then, nuzzling his warm face against Harry’s neck and opened his eyes just a crack.

“Malfoy’s don’t cuddle, huh?” Harry asked peering down.

“Never, Potter, it would ruin my image” he said in a sleepy whisper as he pulled Harry closer and dozed off

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr at @moonywritesfanfic for more


End file.
